


STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers watch Harry Potter.</p>
<p>They ship everyone. Hardcore.</p>
<p>[It's very silly please forgive me]</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!

"A fucking blind man could see that Harmony's the end game!"

"Don't give me that Hufflepuff bullshit Barton, a fucking blind man could see that Harry is hopelessly in love with Luna!"

Banner sniffed delicately."I don't know Nat, I think I'm with Clint on this one."

"What the hell Bruce?"

Tony Stark was not having this shit again. "A shipping war is not the answer I want to give when I'm eventually asked why the Avengers broke up." Stepping in between Clint and Natasha, he took a second to compose himself. "And, by the way, Drarry's clearly the superior ship."

With that, the argument started again. Pepper sighed deeply and left, leaving the four to argue over fucking Harry Potter, again. Tony's suggestion of movie night had turned all the meetings into daily argument about which ship was better. Order of the Phoenix had lead Natasha to believe that Harry must be in love with Luna, and she could not be swayed from that opinion. Meanwhile, Clint was convinced Harry would end up with Hermione, but Bucky thought she'd be better off with Draco, and thus Harry Potter became a topic that reduced the Avengers into children arguing over their favourite toys.

*****

The argument was still going strong, even after they'd all watched the last film.

"Man," Bucky sighed "Where the fuck did Ginny come from?"

Steve nodded sympathetically. "It's like Cho Chang all over again."

Natasha was busy mourning. "At least your favorites got a decent ending. Where the fuck was Luna in that epilogue? She was brilliant! And what did we get?!" She threw her hands up dramatically, collapsing onto the miserable form of Hawkeye. "Nothing, that's what."

Clint patted her sympathetically."And what the fuck? Ron and Hermione?"

"Tell me about it." Bucky groaned. " I begged so hard for Dramione, but instead got this shit." Steve, in a manner frightening similar to Clint, patted Bucky on the arm consolingly.

"Who was Draco even married to?" Bruce turned to Tony, being as he was the only one who'd read the books.

"Astoria Greengrass, I believe." Tony turned another page in the magazine, well aware that this was going to set off another round of complaints.

"How come no one here ships Harry and Ron but me?" Steve complained.

"Oh please," Natasha snorted, curling further into Clint, "They have way more of a bromance vibe. Draco and Harry, on the other hand-"

"I thought you were all for Hala, or whatever the fuck its called?" Clint asked, fiddling with her hair mindlessly.

"You can't deny chemistry Clint, and they, they had it."

"Not as much as Draco and Hermione though!" Bucky argued. "Think of the character arcs; the development they'd have to go through!"

Tony eyed Bucky suspiciously. "You've been speaking to Coulson about it again, haven't you?"

Bucky winked at him teasingly. "He ships Dramione, by the way." 


End file.
